Ace Nightfire
Ace Nightfire is a current wrestler, commentator and referee for Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). He has also has commentated for Hellkatz Angels Wrestling X-treme (HAWX). Second Life Early Second Life Ace was Rezzed on October 24, 2007 upon watching the CSI:NY episode featuring Second Life. His first way of making a living was making posters for people at his own shop at Cafe Trivia. Clubhouse Lounge (2008-2009) Ace was first hired as a bartender when the Clubhouse Lounge first opened. He was basically their version of a host. A few months into this job and he become the Slingo host and Game Manager in not only where he hosted games but he owned and maintained the solo player games that were on the clubhouse property. It was here that Ace learned to DJ Birth of the "Catfight DJ" , Intro to hud and Present (2009-Present) After the Clubhouse Lounge (then renamed Pavilion) closed its doors in 2010. Ace had discovered wrestling in Second Life, However it wasn't the hud wrestling yet. He found himself bored one night and watching a poseball wrestling match at Divas. Shortly after Athena's Dreams, a then up-and-coming poseball sim, hired Ace to be their DJ and "Club Manager". He would go on to DJ at many of these places including Catfight Keys.Treasures and .Divas (as a fill-in or special occasion). It was at one of these places, Wildcat Gym, where he saw his first hud wrestling match. Soon after he thought he would give it a try and began training under his good friend Tara Duffield. Ace currently is the Media Director(Musician Booker/Host)/DJ for Inhibitions another poseball wrestling sim a post hes held since he started there when it was called the Clash Club. Wrestling Early Days and Hiatus Ace debuted in December of 2010 against his trainer Tara Duffield. He went on to get his pro tag a few matches later.Substituting for an injured? Drewski Hoxley .After a few months Ace was involved with his first storyline in which he stole and hocked the DCWF Announce Table for the sum of $400L (just for the montiors according to the promo).This storyline ended with Ace's First FPV Appearance at AFHR '11. He was forced to take a hiatus from SL Wrestling soon after due to RL. Return and the 24/7 title After a few months Ace returned to in ring competiton. On november 9,2011 Ace won the first of his 2-official 24/7 title reigns by beating Voodoo Cooperstone right after the title was converted from the DCWF/OEW TV title. He would first lose it to Emmett Firelyte but then regain it back later in the evening.He would lose it again a few months later in a battle royal against Bret Braveheart, However when Orobin Thor?was injured? and could not represent the 24/7 title in the unification/creation bout to form the then rechristened NexGen title. He lost the match and Hannibal became the first NexGen Champion, Chaos for (and with)the Contract and World Title reign Despite the disapproval of most of the roster,Ace Nightfire won the Chaos for the contract at Wrestlefest IV. At Six on the beach that year he was forced to put up that contract in a mask vs contract match against Hannibal Ace won that match with help of other people and revealed Hannibal to be none other than Pietro Shelford At a show at Damnation MC Ace Nightfire successfully cashed in his Chaos Contract against Mythil Woyseck. He went on to have a few title defenses including a now infamous ladder match in which he swantoned off the ladder onto Bazza Windlow after grabbing the belt and Against Jerico Scarbridge at Wrestlefest V. He would lose to him in a cage match a week later. = "The Playboys" and Tag team titles The Playboys were formed a few months after Wrestlefest V. Ace teamed up with "Sweet" Jimmy Valentine to form the Playboys. A few months later they faced the team of Double Dragon (Mythil Woyseck and "Hardcore Dragon" Mikefreeman Straff) for the vacated (by BigEvil and Celtdan) Tag Team Titles at Smash of the Champions 2013, They won the match and the Tag team titles. Breakup of the Playboys and SLCW title The Playboys broke up when Ace turned his back and hit "Cut the Deck" on his partner during a match and handing him to Supremacy (Jeffery Fireguard and Sparky Qinan) to finish the job. This started a bitter feud between Ace and Jimmy including facing off at the Elimination Chamber. Ace and his manager "Lady Luck" Avina interupted a CelticMaidenWarrior Lancaster concert, which ended up in a brawl, and Avina smashing Celtic in the head with a chair. Jimmy ran out and hit Ace with the guitar, and stole a kiss from Celtic. The feud ended with a match for the SLCW Title at Wrestlefest VI SLCW Title reign After beating Jimmy Valentine in a Falls Count Anywhere Match at Wrestlefest VI. Ace faced vocal disapproval from fans and management alike of having the SLCW title with chants of having another wrestler having the title. However despite this he faced many challengers including Razer Darkward before losing to Jack O'Lantern at Smash of the Champions 2014 =